Of Vodka and Couches
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Post Mangahood. Fem!Ed. She returned to East City one day three years after the Promised Day. She had changed yet she was much the same.


Title: Of Vodka and couches

Rating: M

Characters: Roy Mustang, Edwarda Elric, Madame Christmas, Riza Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell is mentioned.

Pairing: Roy/Edwarda

Warnings: Sex, nudity, language, talk about violence, talk about duels and alcohol

Note: This turned out to not be the way it was intended. Whelp.

The words flew out of Edwarda Elric's mouth before she realized it. "Oh yeah, I bet you can't even fight a woman half your age, bastard!"

Roy Mustang stood up and walked to her. "We'll see about that." He stared down at the young woman before him. He hadn't seen her in three years. Then again, the last day they were around each other, he went blind.

She didn't back down. Her golden eyes stared into his onyx orbs. She had grown taller, four inches off his height now. "What will you do?" She had to admit, he was rather attractive now.

He smirked. "You. Me. Madame Christmas'. Be there by nine tonight. Dress nicely." He turned and went back to his desk after Riza Hawkeye's glare. They were too close for her liking.

Edwarda obeyed for some reason. She showed up in a red gown. Roy was waiting for her inside. He looked normal, the black slacks and the white button down with the scarf. She felt his eyes on her as she entered the establishment. "Madame," Roy said. "This is Brenda."

Edwarda scowled. "No need for code names now." She protested. "My name is Edwarda and that's it. Not Brenda." His aunt only chuckled and gave Roy a glance. He sighed and she rounded on him again. "So. Pistols under the old oak tree at dawn?" Edwarda asked. "If so, I call Hawkeye as my second."

It was Roy's turn to chuckle. "No. We're not dueling it out with weapons." A golden eyebrow lifted. "We're in a bar, Fullmetal. We're dueling it out with alcohol. Vodka, to be exact."

Clever, she thought, watching him pick the bottle he wanted. Eyes met and remained locked. He picked that on purpose, trying to win, huh? The table for a drinking contest was set up and the stakes were set. If Roy won, she had to wear the dress more often. If she would, he had to spill a secret.

Edwarda went first. The clear liquid burned on the way down. A pale hand selected a glass. She watched him throw it back. The bar was quiet in anticipation. He looked surprised when she wasn't down by the tenth shot and the game kept going. "Maybe I should have picked strip poker," he mused.

"Keep it to yourself, Mustang," she responded, dryly. He would have lost anyways. Neither were down by thirty. It wasn't too long before she lost track.

The bottle, which had been full, was three fourths empty when he quit. "Alright, Fullmetal. You win." Roy whined. She got up and headed for the exit. He stopped her from walking into a wall. "The door is over here."

She wasn't quite drunk but she was nearly there. That was how she wound up in his apartment, sitting on his couch with a deck of playing cards. Even drunk, he was a good poker player, she thought. "Do you really want to know my secret?" He asked. She nodded. "You're beautiful."

She laughed. "Now that's the vodka talking." He denied it and she laughed harder and lost the hand, shedding the pantyhose. "You're drunk as a skunk, Mustang."

He stared at her. "I'm not lying." He was actually more sober than she was. She lay down the winning hand and he lost his shirt. She was still down to three articles of clothing and he had six. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

The red length was soon off her body. The cards went flying as she was tackled into the cushions and lips mashed to hers. The kiss was sudden and yet her eyes shut, returning every ounce of shocking fiery passion with just as much if not more.

Lips parted and the same chapped ones went to her neck, even parting to nip or lick. "Mustang," she groaned. The fact that he had a perfectly good first name was muttered into the tender skin of her shoulder. She persisted on the last name though as he proceeded.

He pulled back to look at her. "You can stop me at anytime, right?" His worry was genuine. It was almost like he knew she was still a virgin after these past three years.

The nineteen year old nodded. "I know. I don't want you to stop though." That wasn't meant to come out, oops. Somehow, she didn't mind that it did. She wanted this. The fiery feeling in her pelvic region told her as such.

Her legs were pulled onto the couch. "This is why I don't want to fight you," he panted. "Hate sex is amazing. So is make up sex but this. This needed to happen first." She didn't protest, just helped him slide the slacks off.

"Mustang," she groaned again as her bra was removed. He hushed her, setting to work on the revealed skin. She was the one who stripped him of his underwear. His body was fun. Some of her fetishes rolled into one and it showed in the hands exploring him, especially his sides.

Somehow she brushed something that made him go crazy. Her panties were tossed aside and then he was inside her. He paused for a moment or two and once she gave him a sharp look that said why aren't you moving? he began.

She lost all track of time then, just focusing on the man on top of her. Her hands brushed that place again and he went harder, faster, whining at her to stop teasing him. He gave her a significant look at the end. She didn't see it as she was climaxing, screaming "ROY!" He smirked and pulled out when he was ready to, falling down on her and going to sleep.

She woke up on his couch the next morning. She could feel the cushion material tickle her bare back. Her front was very much exposed. Cat, she hurt as well. She sat up with a gasp as it all came back to her. "MUSTANG!" she shouted.

Roy smirked at her from his coffee pot. "You've digressed. Such a pity. You were screaming out my first name last night." She was uncomfortable. That much was clear. Then who wouldn't be when you just had sex with a man you thought you hate and you just woke up with cum still on the couch.

She sat up, arms covering herself. She was cold. He went over and wrapped a blanket around that tan body he enjoyed last night. She made a face at him, sticking out her tongue, only to have him use it as an excuse for a make-out session.

Edwarda groaned, breaking it off. "I have to go," she said. "I was supposed to be heading back to Resembool last night." Roy chuckled thinking he wasn't sorry at all and she knew it. "Winry's gonna be pissed." She got up and he watched her dress in disappointment.

Then she was gone and he was left with a mess to clean up, memories and a wish for it to happen again.


End file.
